


I Was Just Playing My Position

by bssabrzs



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bssabrzs/pseuds/bssabrzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Daniel making up for the elbow incident to Chelsea!Fernando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Just Playing My Position

Daniel bit on his bottom lip, the slightly swollen soft flesh giving way to the pressure of his teeth. He could feel the back of his knees become slick with sweat, his own skin sticking to himself as he straddled the Spaniard underneath him. Rocking his hips with a feverish rhythm, Daniel continued to ride him, in search for his own pleasure. .

"You like that?" Daniel asked rhetorically, looking down at the naked striker. Fernando helplessly fisted the sheets as he groaned, one heel digging into the mattress.

"Fuck... _mas_... _mas_..." Fernando pleaded, neck straining as he kept his head raised, looking down the length of his own body as he watched Daniel thrust up and down. The striker found it hard to resist watching his hard shaft disappearing inside Daniel with each upward jerk of his own hips. Fernando finally let the back of his head hit the pillow, thick fingers sliding up the Dane's thighs, stopping only once they reached his hips. Fernando's thumbs pressed into the skin, turning it white around the pads of his thumbs as he tilted his head back, chin in the air as he groaned in pleasure with his eyes closed. Daniel's fingertips led his hands upward, sliding over Fernando's toned forearms then stopped, gripping the striker's biceps.

It didn't take long for Daniel's palms to find new placement, flat against Fernando's chest, just above each nipple. Daniel could feel the striker's hips rub against the inside of his legs as he curled his slender fingers in slightly, dragging his nails down over Fernando's chest, leaving temporary red lines down the other man's skin.

Finally opening his eyes, Fernando managed to sit up, face flushed as their lips collided in a heated kiss. His fingertips buried themselves in the damp roots of Daniel's messy hair, gripping tightly at the sweaty strands. Fernando then gave Daniel's hair a firm tug backward, exposing the Dane's neck to be bitten. Fernando slipped his inked forearm between their sweaty torsos, wrapping his fingers around Daniel's hard cock and stroking him in time with the movement of his own hips. 

Breathing heavily through his nose, Fernando's teeth sunk into the pulse point of the side of Daniel's throat, his thumb passing over the Dane's leaking slit and causing Daniel's stomach to tense. "Fer...." Daniel said in a husky tone, the only word he could manage as a warning before releasing in the other man's hand, white strands lacing his stomach and the outside of Fernando's fingers. Tonguing the shallow indents his teeth had left in Daniel's skin, it wasn't long before the Fernando was panting against the other man's neck, a muffled 'fuck' cutting through the sound of skin on skin as he came inside Daniel.

With his sweaty forehead pressed to Daniel's shoulder, Fernando let his jaw drop, trying to catch his breath as his vision blurred behind closed lids. His hand slowed to a stop around Daniel's cock, shoulders slumping slightly as he leaned against the other man for support. 

"That still doesn't make up totally for what you did" Fernando lazily grinned to himself, head still lowered.

"It was just an elbow" Daniel chuckled in response, tilting the Spaniard's head up by using his fingers under Fernando's chin. "It's not like I cut you in the throat" he grinned, pressing his lips to Fernando's in a silent offer of consolation. "Besides, I was just playing my position" Daniel added, the corner of his mouth pulled up in a playful smirk. "Oh, I got a position for you" Fernando quickly replied, flipping the Dane onto his back.

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable persons, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are fictional. The author(s) is/are in no way associated with said person(s) being depicted. Any resemblance is purely coincidental.


End file.
